Fire and Water
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: What happens when a girl and her feline friend is sent to the land of Nintendo to fight a dark shadow? Will she find a true home and friends? Will love blossom between her and one of the Smash Bros.? Please r+r! FINISHED, Bonus up!
1. How it began...

Fire and Water  
  
By:Ryu-chan  
  
  
  
A young girl was playing SSBM one day with her cat, Ditto by her side, when she got very bored...  
  
"Ahhhh..." she sighed "I'm bored! I've played very hard with every character already!"  
  
Suddenly she got an idea, she could create her own!  
  
Now Celestia was her school's computer geek, her Gamecube, was actually broken before, but she managed to fix it, and it came with the game SSBM, and one controller. Of course, her foster-father doesn't know. She brought her laptop and MD player, which she had made, and some mds (given to her by some) back with her.  
  
"Well let's see, the character will be a girl, she will have lightish, sky- blue hair, in a ponytail that came just past the shoulder...hmmm...she'll be wearing...a chinese fighting outfit!" She was getting more enthusiastic, since she loved Chinese and Japanese history, religeon and culture.  
  
"Okay, the outfit will consist of soft white pants and shirt, oriental style, of course. The sleeves will be edged in an intricate design of dark blue threads. The collar...will be a saphire hue, with silver fastenings at the throat. The sleeves at the shoulders will be puffy, but will flatten out again as it reaches the top of the arm in an intricate design similar to the ones on her sleeves. At the waist would be a silken sash of blue and silver." She read it over, but was not satisfied, sure the shirt and pants made it easy for her character to move, but it was too, manlike, and the bottom half was much too plain...  
  
"I've got it! From the sash, a short, mid-thigh length skirt would flow over her pants. The skirt will be made from a light, flimsy sapphire-hued material, random sparkles of silver were flicked over the material." She once again surveyed her work, she could just imagine it, both the characterand the outfit fitted properly. "Now for the moves..." She thought. After some thought and planning, she decided to use "water as her power.  
  
"Hurra! it's done!" She was overjoyed, she then saved the data onto a memory card and inserted it into the Gamecube. It worked, then, she imeidietly tried her character in training, and when she got use to it, she played in tournament mode with all level 9, and guess what? she won...  
  
"Oh yes! Not bad for a computer geek, ne?" but no one, except for her cat Ditto, heard her as she sat down, and heaved a heavy sigh then picked up Ditto and stroked her fur "I wish I had some friends...No, I just want to leave this hell-hole of a place." Ditto stopped her purring and stared at her. Just then, she was engulfed in a bright light and everything went black...  
  
Celestia's POV  
  
Where am I? My head hurts...wait a second! this isn't my room, where's my Gamecube? and my laptop? I looks around and I find my MD player and MDs At least these are still here... "Where am I?" I asked out loud.  
  
"You, my friend are in Nintendo Land." I turned to the source of the voice it was...Ditto! "Ditto?" I asked, trying to hide the fear.  
  
"Yes, I'm messenger of light, though I have no memories of my past, I know you were brought here to fight the dark shadow" I interupted on a fit of panic "But...Ditto...erm...messenger, I can't fight..."  
  
"I have no memories so just call me Ditto, and yes, I know you can't fight, but you aren't the same Celestia anymore. If you want proof, turn that puddle into a flat surface and look." What?! What is she...wait, if I am who I think I am, I should be able to munipulate water... She focused on the puddle and it started to move, until it was a flat surface and right in front of her face, she was her character!  
  
"Sweet Kami!" I jumped, then I heard Ditto talk, she had a smile on her kitty-cat face of hers "See, you must do this."  
  
"But how?" Good question, I'm poor...suddenly a pouch appeared in my hands.  
  
"That, contains 1200000 of every kind of money in Nintendo Land, don't be fooled by its size though." I stared at her wide eyed I opened the pouch and inside I saw rupees, gold coins and a lot more I have never seen before. "So...where to Celestia?"  
  
"First we'll find a hotel, then I need a good laptop." I smiled as my feline companion jumped onto my shoulder and purred then said "So, le's go already."  
  
I ran out of the forest and out to the city with, no idea what-so-ever of where I'm going, to my adventure...  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Hey! I know that there's no melee related stuff here, but there will be in the next chapter! Oh! by the way, Ditto (the cat) has been with Celestia since she was very young, and she's a calico cat. Please don't flame me, this is my first Melee Fanfic, so please if you must critisize, be constructive.  
  
~*Little Dragon Girl*~ 


	2. The tournament...

Water and Fire  
By:Gin Ryu-chan  
  
Celestia was out of the forest and into the city...  
  
"Wow...this place is big!" Celestia said in awe, she saw hundreds and hundreds of...Nintendo characters. "It shouldn't be too hard to find a hotel, I think." And so, their search for a hotel begins, about 2 hours later...  
  
"Why don't we ask someone?" Ditto whispered from her perch on Celestia's shoulder, since they must keep their profiles low, which means no one can know that a cat is a messenger of light, meaning?  
  
The cat shouldn't talk in public.  
  
"Yeah why not...but who?" Celestia was so busy keeping her voice low, she bumped into someone. She backed-up, smiled and said "Gomen-nasai, I wasn't..." Celestia's smile faded into a suprised expression as she saw who was in front of her, it was Roy! and beside him stood Marth and some of the Smash Bros. too! "looking...where...I...was...going..." Her words had gaps in between, then she said quickly "Ah...I'll be going Ja ne!" Celestia turns around to leave when a voice hisses at her.  
  
"What are you doing?! Asked them for the closest hotel!" Ditto sounded like she was ready to bite her.  
  
"Ummm...on second thought, could you direct me to the closest hotel?" Celestia asked, the smash bros. nodded. After they gave her the directions, she ran off into an alley. "That was close..." Celestia sighed "Now let's get to the hotel."  
  
After they checked in after fighting about keeping Ditto in her room, they went and bought a laptop, and a sandwich. The they sat by a tree in some park...  
  
"Well...let's see if there's been anything strange that may lead to this "dark shadow"...thing." Celestia looked at her friend "Hey! Ditto, want some?" Ditto lifted her head "Is it Tuna?" Celestia nodded "I'll have some then." Celestia stared at her friend as they both ate their halves of the sandwich.  
  
"Hey, Ditto, do you think I should get a job," Ditto raised her head from her sandwich "I mean I don't know how long I'll be here..." Suddenly the tree crashed on her.  
  
"Bowser! Why did you throw the frisbee so hard!"  
"Yeah look! You destroyed a tree!" There were many agreements until Marth saw Ditto.  
"Hey, doesn't that cat look familiar?" Soon, they heard a grunt from under the tree.  
"Itai..." So, DK lifted the tree to find Celestia under it. As soon as that happend, Ditto quickly went over to her and soon after she slowly got-up.   
"Itai...What happend?" She looked around and saw her laptop "My laptop! " She grabbed her laptop "Oh, please oh please work" It worked "whew, what a relief! Okay now what happend?" Celestia asked calmly, almost too calm considering she was crushed under a tree.  
  
"Well, we were playing frisbee, and then Bowser threw it, it hit the tree and fell on you, I think..." Before Zelda could finish, Celestia was on her feet and screaming at Bowser   
"WHY DID YOU THROW THAT FRISBEE SO DAMNED HARD!? THE POINT OF THE GAME ISN'T TO KILL THE PLAYERS AND INNOCENT BYSTANDERS , YOU OVERGROWN, PEA-BRAINED REPTILLEON!!" Everyone especialy Bowser was surprised, not by her rage, but by the giant mallet that was being formed from water behind her. "IF YOU CAN'T ANSWER ME THEN DIE!!" Celestia picked up the mallet and proceeded to whack Bowser with it. The Smash Bros. that were here had a hard time calming her down, but they did, and they convinced her to go see Dr. Mario to make sure there were no injuries.  
  
At the Melee Mansion...  
  
"Well, you should be fine. (note: I'm not sure if Dr. Mario has an accent or not, if you know please tell me.)" Dr. Mario stated.  
"Hai, Arigato!" Celestia chirrped meerily, with Ditto sitting on her lap. As her, Dr. Mario, Roy and Marth, who was voluntelled to stay in case she got mad, which she didn't, cause she only gets angry when nescesary, walked down the hall, they saw the Melee cast hovering over what looks like a Gamecube, except, it was smoking.  
  
"Now look what you did Captain Stupid!" (Gee, I wonder who they're talking about? *snickers*)  
"Yeah way to go! *whack*"  
"I can't believe I'm the clone of an idiot in this game!" (Guess who's that. If you get it wrong, you should just jump off a cliff, since you're oblivious to what's around you. No offense intended)  
  
Ditto's POV  
  
As they continued to argue, I noticed Celestia and co. was moving towards the crowd, this should be good...as we approached, two oversized yellow rats, and a pink-marshmallow came and explained how C. Falcon had broken the Gamecube. I wasn't listening much though, cause as I stared at the smaller rat, reffered to as Pichu, and had this urge to chase it, until it colapses from exhaustion. Then throw it out the door, and see if they pet me, in simpler terms, I want to chase it till it drops, throw him out the door, and wait for praise, maybe it's a cat thing.   
  
Anyways, Celestia walked to the group, and said she may be able to help. Some of them were so scared! Especially the turtle, what's his name? Oh! yes, Bowser. So Celestia found the problem, stated it, fixed it and was congratulated, I always said the kid was smart.  
  
End of Ditto's POV  
  
"Wow! It works again!"  
"You're really smart!"  
Celestia smiled and said "It was nothing, really..."  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?...ummm"  
"Celestia, my name's Celestia. and yes I'd love to."  
  
Dinner time...  
  
Celestia was in awe by the large dinner hall, since the only "dinner hall" she's eaten in is her school cafeteria and her foster father's kitchen. She was sitting in between Kirby and Pichu. Everyone was talking, until the food arrived, when it did, everyone, except for the girls, were eating like there was no tomorrow, until something that resembled mashed potatoes hit Link's face. Celestia knew who threw that, because she's been pelted with food a lot so she's developed this knack of finding culprits, as Link looked around, Celestia calmly stated, without looking up from her plate  
  
"If you're looking for the culprit, it's Ganondorf." Link turned his head towards Gannondorf and glared then Ganondorf shot back  
"Liar!" Celestia just swallow her food and stated  
"Why should I, besides about half of your mash potato is missing, and you're not eating the mash potato. Also your spoon doesn't have mash potato on it but the one under your chair does." Everyone just stared at Celestia, except for Link, he was preparing some food to fling at Ganondorf. When he did, Ganondorf ducked and it hit...Zelda, then Zelda in a fit of rage, threw something at Link but missed and hit Bowser, and so on. Soon everyone was involved, except for Celestia, who was eating her dinner like nothing was happening. The all of a sudden, Master Hand came in with Giga Bowser and Crazy Hand, they were appalled beyond imagination at the scene ahead of them, in English? They were shocked to the point of death. Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser tried to calm everybody down, without hurting them. Then Master Hand's last straw snapped (straws snap?), and he hollered out  
  
"EVERYBODY SHUT-UP AND SIT DOWN!!" The room was quiet, and everybody froze, except for Celestia, who was still eating. "Now who started this mess?" Master Hand asked calmly, everyone started to blame each other.  
  
After the problem was sorted out in a civilized way, actually, Celestia just threatend to hit them all the way to Kingdom Come and back if they didn't stop their arguments, it was dark out. Celestia headed back to the hotel with Ditto.  
  
On the way...  
  
Celestia sighed, "How beautiful the stars look..." Ditto also looked-up.  
"Yup, as beautiful as it gets." Celestia stopped.  
"Ditto...is this place, real?" Ditto looked at her companion,  
"Do you mean to ask if this is a dream?" Celestia shook her head.  
"No, I know this isn't a dream, I just want to know if this place is just zeros and ones or metal, wood, water, fire and earth (*NOTE*: The chinese beleived that everything consists of the 5 elements, metal, wood, water, fire and earth) Ditto just replied,  
"It's as real as I like Tuna." Celestia just gave a small laugh and continued to walk.  
  
When they were back in their hotel room, Ditto curled up somwhere and fell asleep, but Celestia, just looked at the little, clear gem she was given, while holding it infront of the moon...  
  
'How pretty...' Celestia thought, 'I wonder how long I have to stay here, until I return to that hell-hole I lived in' Celestia let out a sigh 'to tell the truth, the Smash Bros. seem to be better company and friends than anyone from that hell-hole' After a while, Celestia was fast asleep.  
  
The Next Day, Celestia was eating ice-cream with Ditto. Every one stared as Ditto ate some of Celestia's double-triple extra large Deku bannana nut split, in a plastic plate, and Celestia ate the rest. Celestia finished the last bite, and shut her laptop  
"Still nothing..." Celestia muttered, she then waved for the waiter, and paid for the ice-cream in rupees, and left. 'It shouldn't be that hard to find him, unless he hasn't made his move yet...' Celestia suddenly felt a small pain where the clear gem lay. She looked around but her vision was burred by a crowd of people, Celestia saw a flyer drop by her feet picked it up and it read:  
  
TOURNAMENT!!!!  
  
A free for all tournament is being held, anyone can join, just come to a tournament booth within Nintendo city during the 12 to th 20th!!!!  
  
The Prizes are as follows:   
  
1st=Mystery Prize, 100,000,000 in what ever money you use  
2nd=1,000,000 in what ever money you use  
3rd=1,000 in what ever money you use  
(Each will be awarded a trophy *size varies*)  
  
Remember, anyone can join! After the competition, a celebration will be held for all the fighters.  
  
'Hmmm...' Celestia took a look at the new crowd, the pain was gone, but she knew, some how, the person she was looking for is in the competition. So, she walked to the booth. "Hi! How do I get into the competition?" Celestia asked as Ditto took a perch on her shoulder.  
"You aren't serious are you? I mean you're a girl!" The guy at the counter exclaimed. Celestia just sighed the said in a menacing tone,  
"Look you either tell me or I'll be forced to make your face blue from being choked." Celestia threw in her best copy of the Heero Yuy death glare, which was pretty scary.  
"Y-y-yes...here fill this...(gulp) out and...put it in th-th-that box there." Celestia took the form, filled it, put it in the box and pushed her way out of the crowd.  
"Some nerve..." Celestia muttered   
"So you felt it, huh?" Ditto whispered from her perch Celestia just nodded.  
  
As they were leaving, Celestia noticed the Smash Bros. 'So they're in this also, this should be interesting...'  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hiya all!! This is Gin Ryu-chan speaking!! How's it so far? can you guess who she falls in love with? If not, it's for me to know and you to find out!!!! Please review!!!! And please be constructive!! And, I know I changed my name, and sorry if that Pichu part offended anyone.  
  
~*Silver Dragon Girl*~  
  
Next Time:  
  
Before the competition starts, Celestia confirms if the shadow is here, and when the competition starts, everyone is excited, but what will happen. What does this figure know about Celestia's past? Find out next time!! 


	3. Rounds 1+2!!

Fire and Water  
By: Gin Ryu-chan  
  
In the garden of the Nintendo Chateaux, the hotel Celestia and Ditto are staying in, Celestia was practiceing some of her moves. as she tried her last attack, Ditto lifted her head from the dish of tuna and commented...  
"When you created this character, you gave her good speed and jump, but her power is rather low." Celestia just looked at her friend.  
"I created her that way because it wouldn't be fun, if my character was invincible, it wouldn't be fun. Besides one of the fun parts, is finding character weaknesses. If I had known that I would fight a dark shadow, I would have still done the same, if he is there..." Ditto just asked calmly  
"Well...why did you think he was at first?" Celestia just lifted the marbled sized pendant and answered  
"This pendant, it seemed to hurt me where it touched, and plus, it was a hunch, so I'm not sure..." Ditto suddenly in terupted her  
"Do you know why it hurt?" Before Celestia can answer, Ditto continued, "It is blessed with magic, so whenever somone near you lies, it turns black, and when somone near you tells the truth, it turns or remains clear. But another function, is to detect the dark shadow or something of great, great evil...about 100 times more evil than that...ummm...what's his name again? Oh, yeah! Cannondork!" Celestia stifled a laugh, or tried to at least. "What is so funny?" Ditto glared, but Celestia just brushed it off and said  
"It's Gannondorf, not Cannondork. Anyways, so this pendant is quite handy ne?"   
  
Just then, a man came in holding a letter.  
"Are you Ms. Celestia?" Celestia looked-up and answered  
"Yes, and who are you?" Ditto took a perch on Celestia's shoulderand stared at the man with suspicious eyes.  
"Tonight there is an information session for the combatants, all the combatants must be there if they wish to join the compotition. The adress, time and further information is in the letter." Celestia took the letter as the man gave it to her  
"Thank you." when the man left, Ditto whispered  
"So...now we can confirm if that shadow is there or not." Celestia nodded and unfolded the letter, as she began to walk towards the hotel, she read it on the way to her room, and because of that, bumped into several people, including a guy holding a pizza.  
  
Later that night, Celestia left with Ditto, and arrived in front of a grand looking...giant...ballroom-like-thingy, with many different characters moving inside...  
  
"This place is big..." Celestia looked at all the people...ummm...things/characters going in "And not without reason..." Soon Celestia was in the ballroom looking thingy, boy was she amazed! There were Lizarflos, Redeads, Koopas, Toads, people from Earthbound, and many, MANY others too. But, the sight wasn't enough to take her eyes off of the snack table...because, the only kinds of food she is head over heads in love with are, ice-cream, pizza, yogourt and any kind of baked goods, and the buffet table happend to have this large, large platter of pastries and a 12" pizza, of every kind. Without thinking, Celestia rushed towards the buffet table, and grabbed 5 pastries, and 1 piece of every kind of pizza, in one plate.  
  
As Celestia proceeds to swallow her first pastry, she squeals, not too loudly, "This stuff tastes great! Now, if only there were some ice-cream and some yogourt, then this would be paradise!" She then proceeded to bite into her first piece of pizza. As she walked along, she caught sight of the Smash Bros., well...4 of them anyways. So she started her way over with every intention to just say hi...but mischief got the better of her, and she decided, that she would scare one of them, the closest one, which just so happens to be Roy (This should be good...)...  
  
Meanhile, the small crowd of Smashers consisting of Marth, Roy, Link and Zelda had no idea of Celestia's prank. As they continued their conversation, Celestia slowly crept towards Roy, from behind...  
  
"So who do you think might win?" Zelda justgroaned as Link asked that, thereason? They always argue.  
"Please Link don't ask that again next time..." Zelda said quietly to Link  
"Why not?" Link's question was answered as Roy spoke-up, of course,at this point Celestia was right behind Roy, though nobody seemed to notice...  
"Of course...the only one fit is..." What happens next, is interesting...before Roy could finish, Celestia scared him, but when she did he was so suprised, he splashed his half a glass of punch in Celestia's face, soaking her shoulders a bit. but Ditto wasn't soaked, because right before the liquid hit,she jumped onto Zelda's shoulder.  
  
They all stared in horror, expecting what happened at the park to happen again. But it didn't...  
"Well, that was...unexpected." Celestia said at that point, Ditto gracefully jumped back onto her shoulder and licked her face sampleing the punch, then decided she liked it and continued to lick "Hey quit it Ditto that tickles!" At this point, Celestia was smiling, as she pried Ditto off and set her on the ground. Then Roy handed her a napkin.  
"ummm...here use this." Celestia took it and mumbled a thanks as she wiped her face, after she did she looked-up too see puzzled faces with a small mix of fear.   
"Is there a problem?" Celestia asked Zelda just replied cautiously  
"Well...after what happend to Bowser, we expected it to happen again..." Celestia just shook her head and answered good naturly  
"Don't worry, I'm just use to being splashed with drinks, and have food throw at me, so it's like everyday activity, but I've never been crushed by a tree." Celestia gave a sweet smile and then stuffed another pastry into her mouth.  
  
The five continued to talk amongst each other, talked about their lives, some more smashers joined in, then when Celestia finished her food and threw away the paper plate, she felt it, the little sharp pain that was caused by the pendant. Celestia excused herself and went to the garden outside, some how, she knew he was there, because the pain was still there. Then, a bush moved, and she saw somethingt come out, it was only a squirrel, but then, she heard a car stop, she then look peered over the fence only to see a cab drive off, and the pain was gone...  
  
'Maybe he was in the cab...' As Celestia returned inside, she saw Kirby and Yoshi being chased by a very wet saliva covered Bowser and Gannondorf telling them not to go near the buffet table again. Just then, a giant, bottle of Pochari Smart walked onto the stage and said, wait second isn't he a bottle? meaning he has no mouth? then how does he talk? Ah well, it's like asking how Master Hand can see, cackle and scream with no eyes or mouth...  
  
"Hello fighters, I'm Mr. Icsatwaeom (I can see and talk without any eyes or mouth) tonight, I will tell you the rules, and let you know when the tournament starts, all who wish to join are here, well except for one, he came then left in a cab, he left not too long ago. Anyways, this tournament, will be fixed so no one will get hurt, the arena is the stages from Super Smash Bros. Melee! The tournaments will begin tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp. Also, you should have read, that there will be a celebration honoring the winners and fighters, you are asked to wear your best. Also our sponsors wish to wish you all luck, also if you wish to try the food, better get some before Kirby and Yoshi finishes all of it, thank you very much, and we hope you enjoy the rest of the evening." With that done, he left the stage, but little did he know, Yoshi was looking at him with thirsty eyes...poor thing...  
  
The evening soon finished with Yoshi almost drinking Mr. Icsatwaeom, since he is a giant bottle of Pocari Smart, then everyone left, some caught some training before bed and some, just dropped down and slept, but there was one in the shadows that was doing neither...  
  
"Those fools, they don't even know what is instore for them, but I will have to stay hidden, for now!! But I will make a grand entrance to the world!! For I shall reign SUPREME MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--ouch!" It would appear, some one knows of his presents and is fending him off with...a washing basin?  
"Shut-up you rabid dog! Get out of my yard!" Or maybe it's just a woman who thinks he's just a stray dog with rabies...  
  
The Next Day At the Arena, crowds and crowds of people came to cheer their friends on,a teleporter was set-up to teleport the players to the stages, and the crowds could watch through a screen. All the competitors were greeted by enormous cheers, then they returned to the waiting room where they awaited the pairings for the first match, during that time, Celestia talked with the Smash Bros. ever since she got here, she's become good friends with them. She's learned so much, first of all she confirmed that C. Falcon is very gay and wears make-up. But she also found out he flirts with anyone, guy, girl even Pokemon! Scary...After a while, the Anouncer began to speak.  
  
"Now for the srtiking first match that will start it all! Ladies and gentelmen please welcom the first competitors...first is Fox McCloud's friend and coworker...Falco Lombardi!" As Falco entered, everyone responded, there were some boos and cheers. "And now his opponent...a new comer to Nintendo City...Celestia!" At this point, Celestia put down Ditto, and left for the arena.  
  
What happened around her was silent to her, because she was in deep thoughht 'Sweet Kami! How am I suppose to beat him? I mean he's not just 0s and 1s! He's not artificial inteligence! Okay...my character relies on speed...but Falco isn't too slow..." Celestia's thoughts were interupted by the announcer telling her to step on the teleporter. She did and she was brought to the 'Lylat System: Corneria' Stage, or simply known as 'Atop the Great Fox' to me...  
  
Okay, I'm not going into full details here...cause I'm getting lazy, and I don't have her whole moves list worked out yet. basicly, Falco is attacking more and Celestia is dodging with the exceptions of a few attacks, but as mentioned in the begining, is quite weak, but well strategized. Of course, there were few items. Falco had the upper hand and nearly hit her off, but she got back and clung on the edge  
  
'Shimatta! I can't lose like this! there must be a way to beat him I need to use one of his weaknesses, and use it to my advantage...' As Falco was nearing, she saw it, the cannon...and she got an idea. Okay, I'll go into more detail now, or try to at least...Celestia pulled herself-up, jumped over Falco's head, landed gracefully and kicked him upwards. Just then a Bo-Bomb appeared, she picked it up and threw it at the 'haven't yet touched ground' Falco, he flew away, but not Ko'd yet, for he used Fire Falco and landed on the cannon.  
'Okay...that worked now all that's left is for the cannon to fire, and hope like hell that he doesn't get back up, like in the game...' In case anyone doesn't know, if Falco or Fox are hit onto the cannon, no matter how many times they jump or up+B, they're stuck and when the cannon fires, they can't stay airborn long enough to miss the shot...  
  
The cannon slowly, and subtlely started to turn green then blue and at that point, Falco knew of Celestia's plan, and continued to jump for dear life, while Celestia picked up a weapon, a ray gun, prepared to shoot Falco back down if he got up...the cannon fired, and the match was over. Celestia has won! (No offense to Falco fans)  
  
After the match, she got congradulated by the Smash Bros, except for Link and C. Falcon, why? well from what Celestia heard, he was flirting with Zelda, even though she told him to leave her alone, Link heard, and Link went to beat him up, or as everyone hopes, kill him...(Sorry C. Falcon fans, wait, C. Falcon has fans?) Then she went over to Falco...  
  
"Falco." Falco looked at her "No hard feelings right?" Celestia extended her hand to him, he took it   
"No, that was a pretty neat trick you pulled back there..." Celestia just smiled and replied   
"If you guys don't stop praising me I'll get spoiled! Besides, it was really just a guess...but one thing is for sure, I smell pizza and I'm hungry. See ya all later, and best of luck on your matches!" She left the room and headed for the fruit court. The next match was of Samus and C.Falcon...Then they all seperated, some trained and some watched, but Falco still had something on his mind  
'That didn't seem like a guess, it was like she knew...Oh well she doesn't seem dangerous...but I better not be too loose.'  
  
After Celestia got her 12" pizza she sat in the waiting room with her laptop looking at player stats, while a kid continued to try to take a piece of pizza, but she shooed him away, since he didn't ask...  
  
'So many different fighters...' Celestia thought then shouted "Hey! I said beat it kid!" Celestia finished a piece of pizza. When she reached for another piece, only to find another hand there, not that gaki though. Celestia looked up and saw a pair of blue orbs, it was Roy, they shared a few minutes of silence. Then suddenly, as if they just noticed their hands were touching, they both withdrew their hands.  
  
"umm...hi Roy!" Celestia said as cheerful as she could manage without blushing. Roy quickly changed the suject.  
"Can I have that last slice of pizza?" He said while grinning Celestia looked at him then at the last pizza, then back at him smiled  
"Well...since you ask sooo nice I normaly would have...but since it's the last piece, no." Celestia picked up the pizza, but then saw Roy's 'how-could-you-be-so-mean', teary eyed sad puppy face and Celestia just couldn't bare it. "Fine take it! Just don't give me that look..." Roy smiled like a happy child took the pizza and stuffed it in his mouth, and got tomato sauce on his face as he was eating. Celestia looked at him as he devoured the pizza 'Sometimes he acts so much like a kid, it's hard to imagine him as a fighter...though he is kinda kawaii...' Roy finnished, his around his mouth was tomato sauce, and some bits of peperoni on his cheek, Celestia looked at him and she was barely able to stifle a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Roy asked curiously  
"Oh, nothing really, but I think you'll need a tissue." Celestia just couldn't hold her laughter back much longer and started to laugh. Roy just gave her a puzzled look. Celestia stopped laughing, and reached into her pocket "I think I have some, oh, here they are." As she pulled out her pack of tissues, a small embroidered handkerchif fell out, Roy picked it up, it was lined beautifuly on the edge, and in the center, a poem or what not was written, and Roy read it aloud...  
  
"Everything will have their endings, If there's life, there must be death If there's existance, there will be disapearance, Only true love will never change, Like me and you." Roy read the english part, it was written in english, in small letter though, there were also chinese characters. Then he looked at Celestia and grinned "So who gave this to you?" Celestia looked away and said grimly  
"My mom..." Roy was suprised by her change of mood, "She's...dead..." Roy looked at her and could tell she was recalling something tragic "She died when I was four, in a fire." Roy handed her the handkerchief  
  
"Here sorry that I asked..." Celestia just shook her head, smiled, took the handkerchief and said  
"Nah! It's okay...I have more friends than I did before, and I still have Ditto, she's like my family..." Celestia looked at Roy and burst into laughter...his face was still covered in pizza sauce. "Here use these" she handed the tissues to him and he wiped his face, Celestia looked at her laptop, and relized she had stumbled upon the stats of Kirbies opponent, she watched the fight, and now we zoom into the screen and we are in the arena of the Kanto Stadium...  
  
The Lizarflo was badly damaged while Kirby, had only 5%. Kirby rushed at the Lizarflo and hit him with that fire-tackle attack, he hit him and while his opponent tried to come back, he hit him away with a hammer, and since he hasn't touched the ground yet, he flew further, but he was also in mid-attack (up+B) and was so heavily damaged, he flew off the screen. Then the crowd went wild! Even Celestia cheered in the waiting room, because despite all the characters she uses, she really likes Kirby, Pikachu and Pichu the most.  
  
Okay, here's how the rankings are starting from round1: Matches 26, 13 of them had the smashers, here are the results (NOTE: Winners have stars around them):  
  
Falco vs. *Celestia*  
  
Koopa vs. *Bowser*  
  
*Mario* vs. some random guy from some random place  
  
C. Falco vs. *Samus* (NOTE: was beaten mercilessly by Samus)  
  
*Kirby* vs. Lizardflo  
  
*Pichu* vs. some other random guy from someother random place  
  
Magora's Mask vs. *Fox*  
  
*Gannondorf* vs. Redead  
  
*Marth* vs. Poo  
  
Toad vs. *Peach*  
  
Monster (the car) vs. *Zelda*  
  
Captain Olimar vs. *Roy*  
  
*Shadow Lord* vs. Spot (the dog of that children's book) (NOTE: on sugar high when this was written)  
  
And so one basically, all the smashers apart from Falco and the baka, C. Falcon. in the second round there were 13 matches, 24 smashers, Celestia and the Shadow Lord. Then after that, the third round, there were six rounds, one preson that didn't need to fight, All that were left are as followed: Celestia (she didn't have much trouble, since she used her speed), Samus, Kirby, Marth, Roy, Shadow Lord, Link, Pikachu, Ice Climbers, Mewtwo, Mr. Game&Watch, Fox and Luigi.  
  
Samus vs. Roy  
  
Kirby vs. Luigi  
  
Celestia vs. Mewtwo  
  
Link vs. Marth  
  
Mr Game&Watch vs. Pikachu  
  
Fox vs. Ice Climbers  
  
The next round, was the 3rd match, the fights are as follows  
  
Celestia vs. Fox  
  
Roy vs. Marth  
  
Shadow Lord vs. Kirby  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Gin Ryu-chan: Sorry for the lacking of details, but try not to flame me...I'll be ending it in the next chapter...please do review.  
  
Silver Dragon Girl  
  
After a heated battle (with much more detail) Roy stands out victorious, but on the other hand, how come Kirby couldn't copy the newcomers ability? And during the Semi-finals, Roy was nearly hurt, was it done accidentally? (You see the Shadow Lord, with his pale skin and white hair saying "I assure you, it was not done intentionally..." After he said that the pendant turns black and glows eerily) Or intentionally? Find out Next Time!! 


	4. The Truth and The Pain

Fire and Water: The Truth and The Pain...  
By: Gin Ryu-chan  
  
  
Celestia sat in the waiting room, she had just won against Fox. Even so, she was just getting more scared. Ditto, seeing her companion just sit there, spoke up  
  
"What's wrong? Is it 'Cat got your tongue' or 'butterflies in your stomach'?" Celestia shook her head  
"Neither. It's this competition...I have this really bad feeling like the one I had when..." Celestia's voice suddenly quieted, as her eyes began to turn slightly red "I was 4 and my parents died..." Ditto looked at her friend, and tried to comfort her  
"Don't worry! everything will be fine, everyone is protected...Hey! Marth and Roy's match is beginning soon, what-cha say we go watch?" Celestia smiled stood-up and smiled  
"Sure, will you walk or sit?" Ditto grinned  
"What-cha think?" She then leapt onto her shoulder "Remeber it's bad to hitch-hike unless you're a cat." as they entered the audience stands, they found a good place and sat down...  
  
Marth and Roy's battle was in Green Greens...  
  
As soon as the anouncer said go, both warrior lunged at each ather, as the sound of metal hitting metal rang out, half the crowds cheered for Marth the other? Roy. But it would be a close match, because in the game, Roy was Marth's clone character and even though they have similarities and differences, they both lack long-ranged attacks...yup it was going to be a close match, and Celestia knew if their skills were that close, then there is only one factor left to change this match...luck...  
  
All of a sudden, Wispy started to blow strong winds to the right of the stage blowing Roy back a bit, Marth took his chance and hit him (Roy's Damage:40% Marth's damage:28%) then Roy picked-up a Pokeball and threw it at Marth, but missed. Then an Electrode came out, Roy was somehow knocked over to the Electrode, rammed into Marth, fell on Electrode, both of them and Boom!  
  
The match was not over though (Roy's Damage:80% Marth's damage:72%) they moved the battle back to the center, as they threw attcks at each other, they didn't notice Wispy shaking and throwing apples ~I swear those things are deadly, they killed me once~ one hit Marth giving him an extra 11% damage (Roy's Damage:88% Marth's damage:99%) Then Roy saw what I would deem the most powerful suicide weapon, a Bo-Bomb, as he grabbed it, he knew it would be hard to hit Marth, so he got in close and threw it giving them both 48% damage more (Roy's Damage:136% Marth's damage:147%) as they flew in opposite directions, it seemed as though there would be a sudden death, the crowd held there breath, but Celestia saw something in Roy's flight path, a bomb block!  
  
And of course, Roy hit it and was saved and as for Marth, he was KO'd and Roy wins the match! Half of the crowd cheered, and the other sulked. Afterwards Celestia and Kirby greeted Roy and Marth in the now empty waiting room...  
  
"You both did great!" Kirby chirped  
"Ya...I'll say it almost looked as if you would both be KO'd!" Celestia remarked  
  
Soon it was time for Kirby's match. Kirby and his opponent were transported to Flatzone...  
  
Kirby and his opponent were transported to Flatzone. As soon as the anouncer said go, Kirby lunged at his opponent, drew out his hammer, it looked as if Kirby would hit him when suddenly he dodged the attack and kicked Kirby from behind. The battle was hard on Kirby, his opponent seem to have the upper-hand, speedwise, though he lacked information and experience. This was proven, when a guy poured oil on the ground, and he stepped on it.  
  
(Kirby's damage: 40% Shaow Lord's damage:20%) While he was slightly stuck, Kirby swallowed him and tried to copy his attack...  
  
Kirby's POV  
  
Okay... if I beat this I'll advance to the semifinals, if not, hey at least I tried. He's stuck! Now's my chance!  
Kirby swallows his opponent, but when he copied the move, he was in pain and was gaining damage!  
  
What's happening!? The pain, why is there pain? I can't copy this...must...spit...it...out...  
  
Kirby spat out a black star (Kirby's damage: 180% Shaow Lord's damage:30%) as he gasped for air his opponent hit him with a smash attack Ko'ing him instantly...  
  
End Kirby's POV  
  
Kirby walked into the waiting room, still feeling the pain every now and then...  
  
"Kirby! Daijobu?" Celestia asked, voice filled with worry  
"I'm fine, really." Kirby smiled, Celestia was still concerned, but couldn't help but to melt for kirby's absoulutely kawaii smile  
"What happened out there?" Roy ask seriously  
"I'm not sure myself, but you two must promise me to do your very best!" Kirby said half sternly and half jokingly. Roy and Celestia looked at each other and replied  
"Hai!" Then Roy left to practice, leaving Ditto and Celestia alone...  
  
"Well, it would seem we have found our target." Celestia said quietly  
"Seems so, but since you don't know for sure, it may just be his henchman." Ditto replied  
"Even so, we know he's evil from the star, but how come Kirby was hurt?" Celestia's question was answered by Ditto  
"Kirby is good, he is pure evil, the opposite forces always clash. So when Kirby tried to earn his powers, it's like water and oil, except they can't seperate, so the other tried to over power each other, if good over powered evil, there wouldn't be pain. But if it couldn't and they fought, Kirby would feel a bit of pain, but by the looks of it evil was winning, that's why there was so much pain."  
  
Celestia thought about it then her eyes widend "Do you mean if Kirby didn't spit that power out and the evil over powerd the good..."  
"Then Kirby would have became our enemy? Yes, but it's a good thing he spat it out, you need to be more careful." Ditto instructed.  
  
Soon the Semifinals were posted...  
  
Roy *~vs~* Shadow Lord  
  
Celestia will fight the winner  
  
Celestia took one look, and prayed for Roy's safety. The Semifinals rolled around, Roy and Shadow Lord were transported to The Pokemon Stadium...  
  
The anouncer said go and both Roy and The Shadow Lord stood and waited for the other to move, as the crowds began to grow restless, both warriors suddenly charged at each other readied for attack. Shadow Lord threw in some smash attacks while Roy rivaled it all with the Sword of Seals. To Roy, he wasn't beyond Marth's skill level, just different stats and attacks. (Roy's damage: 20% Shaow Lord's damage:30%)It seemed Roy had the upper hand, damage-wise, as a Pokeball fell, he picked it up, hurled it at Shadow Lord, and out came a Bellossom. Shadow Lord fell asleep, and Roy took this time to charge up his Flare-Blade to the max. All of a sudden the stage changed, it has become the Rock field (for those who don't know which I'm refering to, it's the one with that tall mountain) just as Roy launched his attack, fully charged and ready for a KO.  
  
Unforunatly for Roy, his opponent hit the mountain. As he got up, Roy charged ine hoping to deliver the final blow, but the man seemed to have different ideas. As Roy approached him, his opponent threw something at Roy, thoughh no one, noticed he threw it. He was blinded for a few seconds and the man took his time and KO'd Roy...  
  
When Roy re-enterd the waiting room, where all his friends were allowded to wait since it was very bare, everyone congradulated him on how far he got. Then suddenly without warning, he fell unconcious (did I spell that right? If I didn't, tell me.) Dr. Mario said if he rest for a while, he will be alright, when he wakes-up, he also said it could've been worse. Then to Celestia anyways, the most hatable, well to Celestia anyways, person came in, Shadow Lord...  
  
"So sorry, I assure you, it was not done intentionally." Without another word, he left, while Celestia clenched her fists and was trying very hard not to snap. Some how, he sensed it and glanced over at Celestia and spoke "I hope your friend gets better." After he left, Celestia took Ditto and walked off without a word...  
  
Celestia's POV  
  
"Celestia, what's wrong?" I felt my eyes flare with anger  
"He tried to hurt Roy, purposely." I made every word sound like acid as Ditto reasoned  
"The pendant, it turned black then?" I nodded "Did it tell you if he was..."  
"Yes." I answered in a monotone voice "And I'll make him pay." I meant it, I didn't care what the cost is, I din't even know why I was so mad, because Roy's my friend? Probably, but the hate I feel now is so much stronger. Once someone almost drowned Ditto, but I wasn't as mad as this, and Ditto was like a sister to me back then...  
"Celestia, I understand, but you once said when doing something like this, one must forget pain and keep a clear mind always, I know you care about Roy alot, maybe more than a friend, but you must think and not just let hatred take over!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't lose my cool..." Suddenly Ditto's other words sank in and I felt my face flush, as the room suddenly became very hot "umm...D-Ditto, what made you think I cared about...h-him that way?" I let out a nervous laugh.  
"Cat's intuition, I guess, so do you like him, more than a friend?" She asked like she already knew the answer.  
"N-no, I mean, I-I don't think so..." Just then, we heard the announcement for the finals rang out, I was relieved, but do I have feelings for Roy? Before I left I felt something hit my head it was a small silverish bomb-like-thing.  
"That is a clever little device that can destroy evil, use it wisely my friend." I gave her a nod and left to meet my detiny...  
  
Just for the fun of it, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand permitted the use of Final Destination for the finals...  
  
Ditto's right, I must keep a clear mind, but to destroy him, I'll need him to reveal himself, or I'll just be disqualified...  
  
End Celestia's POV  
  
"Ladies and Gentelmen and creatures of all different size, shape and ages! The Free-For-All Tournament has turned with some twist! Two Newbies are put in the finals against each other!" The Announcer spoke with high enthusiasm, but Celestia didn't seem to care, she didn't even seem to care that her pendant was hurting her slightly like no pain she has ever felt before.  
  
"May the best warrior win." Shadow Lord chukled. Celestia only replied coldly  
"You are not a warrior, Gannondorf and Bowser may be vilians, but they at least have the courtesey to not try to kill their opponents, even when it's their arch-enemies." Celestia hissed each word covering each in acid.  
"Oh, I've already said, it was an accident, what made you think it was intentional?" He smirked expecting she couldn't answer, he was wrong.  
  
"LIAR!" Celestia said no longer holding back the anger but recomposed herself as she continued "I have the pendant of Light, therefore I know who you are." Shadow Lord only smirked and said  
"Well now, that changes everything. Who would have thought, a child such as yourself is the one destined to kill me, I think not."  
  
After their little chat, that nobody heard, 'cept for the sole word 'liar', the announcer said go...  
  
Shadow Lord smirked and stated mockingly "I'll let you have the first hit." Celestia let out a small laugh that was bitter, then attacked Shadow Lord with a powerful smash-B attack. "Why you little!" Shadow Lord intended to hit her, but Celestia was too quick for him, she jumped over his head and kicked him in the head. After she landed she jabbed her elbow into his spine, she then let loose a not-fully charged smash-A attack sending him in the other direction.  
  
"The worst mistake you can do in a battle, is under-estimate your opponent. This mistake shall lead you to your demise." Celestia said without any hint of mockery, fear it was just practically dripping with acid. Then, Shadow Lord let out a small cackle  
"Girl, you haven't seen me in my true form, you'll see it NOW!" With that the stage was covered in an eery glow, as a smirk played across Celestia's face, her plan worked!  
  
Back in the Waiting Room...  
  
Everyone (Smashers) looked at the screen, as the eery glow dimmed, a vampire like creature, without fangs, veiled in shadows appeard.   
'What is she thinking, she wouldn't! She needs help!" Ditto who was with the Pokemon leapt infront of the television and spoke, ya, spoke not thought.  
  
"Warriors of different dimensions! Please hear me out!" Everyone stared at the talking Calico cat "There is a danger, the one known as Shadow Lord is the ultimate king of evil and darkness!" Gannondorf and Bowser just spoke unhappily  
"But aren't we the evil here?" Ditto took a breath  
"Yes, but he is different, you are evil and hopes to rule...something...he on the other hand wants nothing more than to torture and destroy, so I beg you, you must help Celestia!" All the smashers didn't get another chance to speak before a voice spoke-up  
"I agree."  
  
Everyone turned around only to find none other than Roy! "It's our world, we need to protect it!"  
"But we won't be let into the stadium!" A voice whined  
"Celestia, is trying to have that thing announce it's own identity, we'll be able to get in soon." Without anymore hesitation the Smashers and Ditto left for the stadium...  
  
Meanwhile, back at the stadium...  
  
"So, you've turned into your true form." Celstia mused she then fired a Smash attack at him, he disapeared and then reappeared right behind her  
"Yes, and now, no-one can save you from death." Celestia shivered as his voice spoke. Then, She ran ahead, and as he jumped to attack her she fired a blast of water, missing him. He then struck her, causing pain, not damage, pain. As she skidded across the stage, the Smashers awaited near the teleporter.  
  
As Celestia got-up, she said "So, this is your power? Tell me what are you doing here?" Shadow Lord just laughed, er...reather cackled "I amd the Supreme Lord of the dark, and once you're out of my way, all shall fall before me! And nobody would known what hit them!!" A smirk played across Celestia's face  
"Wanna bet?" He looked to where she was pointing to and saw that the sound ampliphier had gone beserk.  
  
"The water I shot out should have caused electricity to surge enough so the whole audience heard our conversation." Shadow Lords's (let's call him S. Lord from now on shall we?) eyes went wide as Celestia continued to talk "I've told you before, and I'll say it again you've underestimated me and your downfall is upon you. Even if I don't win, all the fighters will make sure you don't live!" S. Lord recovered his composure quickly and smiled evily "My dear, we don't have to fight. I'm sure whoever sent you will give you a reward, but he can only go as far as bringing you parents back to life, but I, I can turn back time!" Celestia's eyes widend as he continued to talk  
  
"I know who you are and where you're from, Celestia Beoulve." Celestia scowled at the mention of her last name "Or do you prefer the last name of your real parents, Celestia Lucent." He took a step closer to Celestia and she backed away, still in a fighting stance. "I can turn back time, your family would still be here, you never would have had that foster father, you would have been happy." Celestia was scared, he had grasped her most major weakness, she didn't know what to do, she was like a lost four year old as the scene of her parents death was replayed and replayed in her head.  
  
"Don't Listen to him Celestia!!" It was Ditto she and the Smashers just had admission into the arena. "You know he's lying!" Shadow Lord apparently became very pissed "Silence, feline!" He shot a magic, orb-like thing at Ditto hitting her square on, but that was all it took to snap Celestia back into reality. As she rushed aver to her cat, S. Lord only laughed "Pathetic, some messenger of light!! *cackle* You see? Good shall not triumph over evil, not this time! Girl, if you turn back now, you can have your life and your parents."  
  
Celestia got-up, and as she walked over to him the Smashers could only watch. "You're kinda right, it does appear you have the upper hand, and you're right I do wish I could turn back time." As she got closer, the Smashers began to worry, but Ness and Mewtwo and Roy held them back, because Ness and Mewtwo were psycic, and Roy just trusted her. "But no matter what I shall not join you in the path of distruction!"   
  
With that said, she shoved the Light bamb into his mout, jumped backwards, and threw some blue pelet, ~AN: It's her down B move, she throws this pelet that turns into this big blue goop/monster that holds the foe inplace and gives it 18-22% damage~ that turned into this water monster that held the Shadow Lord in place. Then an explosion was seen, silver light filled the arena. After all the light disapeared, only smoke was left, as the smoke began to clear, you hear the sound of somone catching something in one hand. When the smoke was all gone, Celestia was still standing there.  
  
"Besides, what would okasan and otousan say if they knew?" Celestia managed to say under her breath.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Gin Ryu-chan: Hiya all! Sorry it took so long to finish tis, it's because of homework and the fact it takes me 1 full hour to right 1 page on microsoft words with 12 font. Anyways thank you for those who reveiwed, it was greatly appreciated. And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. If I spelled anything wrong, please do tell me! Ja Ne!  
  
~*Silver Dragon Girl*~ 


	5. The End

Fire and Water - Staying  
  
Celestia clenched her fist on the ping-pong sized pelet "It's over." She then put it away and walked over to Ditto and the rest, she was silent as she picked up her fallen comrad, then suddenly they all noticed the crowds didn't move, like they were frozen in time.  
  
"You have done well, young one." Everyone turned to see a teenage girl! "Do not fear, I'm not your enemy. I was sent here by the ones above to bring you your reward. First, let me help the messenger of Light." She stuck out her hands and a faint glow surrounded Ditto then she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt." Celestia's eyes widend as she held her feline friend tight nearly choking her  
"You worried me so much, I thought you were gone for good!" Celestia just barely hear Ditto say  
"I will be if you don't let go!" Celestia released her, but then Ditto saw the mysterious stranger, who was smiling. "You look familiar, who are you?" The girl chuckled  
  
"I see you do not reconize me, I am Niroku, like you I am a messenger of light also." She then closed her eyes and in a breif flash of light, she was wearing the same clothes, but she had large white wings. Pikachu looked at her large white wings and et out a sigh of astonishment "Chaaaa..." Mewtwo just added  
"Agreed"   
  
"About a thousand year ago, you were punished and imprisoned, then you were given a second chance, a mission. It was to bring the chosen one to fight the Shadow, but your memories were erased. They can be restored..."   
  
Ditto cut in and spoke "No thank-you, since I'll be living the life span of a human, I'll stay with Celestia, as far as I'm concerned, she's my family, Niroku." Niroku nodded  
"If that is your wish, friend, you shall live the life span of a regular human. Celestia, as your reward, you are given one wish, then you'll be sent home. We can only go as far as bringing back the dead, we cannot turn back time."  
  
Celestia thought long and hard, she would wish her parents back to life and finally be somewhere she belonged! Yet the thought of leaving bothered her. Didn't she belong here already? Suddenly Master hand and his brother Crazy Hand came out. "Niroku, we did our best, but the time freeze on them won't last very long." Celestia knew the moment to make her desicion has come...  
  
Roy's POV  
  
So, she gonna leave, she's going back to the human realm. She's gonna be happy with her parents. Why do I feel so hollow now? How come in the darkness I heard her voice, calling for me? Do I love her? Maybe...But does she love me? Who would know. But she's going to be happy.   
  
/You Baka! Tell her how you feel! Once she leaves you may never get a chance to!/  
  
I saw her walk up to Niroku, and told her something that I'm sure no one but them heard, Niroku just smiled and said something I think only I heard   
  
"I see, never expected that, tell you what, I'll do you a favor, I'll erase everyone, memories of the fact that you are from the real world. They'll remember the battle and everything, just not that you're a real human."  
  
"Arigato!" Celestia was obviously grateful, I watched as Niroku floated above us all, as a light descended from her hands to us, I felt like screaming, I don't want to forget this all. I don't want to forget...Celestia...  
  
I closed my eyes, but when I felt nothing happend, I opened my eyes to hear the crowds cheering and the annoucer shouted "And the Winner is...Celestia!" I heard the crowds roar with cheers, apparently glad the shadow is now gone. "In second is...Roy!" Once again I heard the crowds cheer, apparently happy. "And in third is...Kirby!" I heard the crowd cheer, the three of us got our prize money, though one question lingered in my head, what happend?  
  
End Roy's POV  
  
In the waiting room...  
  
"Well! I'm glad that's over!" Ditto let out a sigh of releif "I swear if I never meow again, it'll be too soon! Oh, wait I have to meow in the real world." But Ditto sensed a sudden change of atmosphere. The Pokemon, minus Mewtwo and Kirby were very sad, since they had gotten very close to Celestia, she was like a sister or a friend to them. But Ditto sensed another strong emotion, it was not just sadness, it was heartbreak and Ditto saw the emotion was emmited from Roy. 'Poor kid...'  
  
"Pichu chu?" Tears formed in the small Pokemon's eyes Pikachu patted its back   
"Chu-pi?" Mewtwo translated  
"Pichu asked if you're leaving, and Pikachu asked when." Celestia just let out a small laugh  
  
"We'll see." She then turned to Master Hand "Ne, Master Hand, would you happen to have an extra room I can *live* in at the mansion?" All the smashers stared at her.  
"Yes, plenty, if you'd like to live there." Master hand said obviously amused by the Smasher's response at this.  
  
"Ahh...Arigato!" Celestia squealed "Well, Pichu, it appears I'm staying for good, and you'll be seeing alot more of me around too!" Clestia said after composing herself a bit. Ditto just sighed  
  
"I should have known you'd wish to stay, and I guess Niroku made everyone forget that you're from the real world, 'cept the  
Smashers." Celestia nodded. And so, before the ending ceramony, they went to the Chateaux Nintendo to pick-up Celestia's stuff. Once she found a room, all the Smashers got ready for the ending ceromony.  
  
Some Time Later...  
  
Most of the male characters were at the bottom of the stairs waiting. "Okay, so everyone is here except the girls?" All nod "Fine we're on schedule..."  
  
"Where's Celestia?" All heads snapped back and saw Zelda dressed and at the top of the stairs "We were wondering if she would need a dress..." Before she could finish, Ditto walked passed  
  
"I beleive she's looking for the laundry room..." Ditto sat by the banister as everyone wondered why but before they could...  
  
"Oh! I see almost everyone's down!" Celestia was wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with a grey cat on the front. "Could anyone please tell me where the laundry room is?"  
  
"Are you wearing that to the ceromony?"  
  
"No. actually, I'm wearing this," She raised the outfit she wore during the tournament "But I can't find the laundry room..." Zelda just sighed walked over and grabbed Celestia and pulled her upstairs, ignoring all of her protests.  
  
After about half an hour, the girls descended each dressed in their best...  
  
"That took long enough!" Gannodorf sneered  
  
As The girls reached the bottom, they all glared at Gannondorf. The Gerudo swallowed hard, If there was on thing all the Smashers knows not to do is upset the females, but he was too dimwitted...(Gomen Gannondorf fans.)  
  
"Where's Celestia?" Ditto asked and gave Gannondorf a 'You're-gonna-owe-me' look  
"She was right behind us..." Celestia was, of course no where in sight.  
  
"Celestia we're gonna be late!" Peach called up the stairs  
"I'm not coming down!" Celestia replied sharply still out of sight  
"It can't be any worse than what you wore to your elementary graduation!" Ditto stood beside Peach and said.  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Yes! What can be worse than wearing T-shirt and pants to your elementary graduation? So come down already!" Silence followed until  
"Fine."   
  
Celestia walked down the stairs, she wore a long blue dress and her blue hair was done-up in a tight bun. She walked very slwoly and kept her eyes down. When she was almost to the bottom she lifted her head, and as she took another step, promtly tripped. "Frig! Should NOT have looked-up." She cursed silently to herself. Then she noticed, she was still standing. She opened her eyes and saw that she had crashed right into Roy! But francly, he didn't fall from the impact. Still, it was an akward position...scrap that, it was an /extremely/ akward situation...  
  
Celestia and Roy blushed and quickly parted. "See? That wasn't so bad." Ditto grinned and jumped onto her shoulder "Sure you tripped and all but..."  
"That's why I hate wearing dresses..." Celestia muttered as they all made their way to the ending ceromony (don't ask how, I don't know either).  
  
The ending ceromony was crowded since people who weren't in the tournament was here. Nothing out of the ordinary, Kirby and Yoshi are almost finished eating the whole buffet while their ever adoring fans are waiting for the chance to snatch them away and not have anyone notice the buffet is no longer diminishing. Link, Marth and Roy are being mobbed by fangirls, and our host, the walking, talking bottle of Pochari Sweat, from chapter two is glancing at Yoshi and Kirby waringly. And of course Zelda was off in one corner smiling at Link's current perdicament.  
  
"Hey Zelda." Celestia came, holding a plate of around 15 or more creampuffs.  
"Hi." The Hylian princess greeted  
  
Celestia held out the plate to her "Want some? I was practically fighting for it."  
Zelda gave a small laugh "No thank you."  
  
"Don't you think you should help him?" Celestia asked before popping a cream puff into her mouth.  
"He can take care of it himself, he /is/ the Hero of Time. Besides, I'm rather enjoying the scene..."  
  
Slow music started to play and the hero of Hyrule somehow managed to get away from the mob, and ask Zelda to a dance, and she gladly accepted. Celestia watched as the Hylian couple danced gracefully,  
  
'They're the perfect match for each other...' Link and Zelda weren't the only couple dancing, there were many more. Some like them seemed like perfect matches, some less perfect and seem a bit strange, and a few were just down right weird. She just sighed and let her eyes stray and let her mind wander until she decided to get a breath of fresh air...  
  
Meanwhile, Roy had just snuck away from his mob of fangirls. 'I have to go somewhere they can't find me...the washroom? no they'd catch me before I got there...' Just when all hope seemed lost for our red-headed flame swordsman, he saw it, the door to his salvation, the doors to the balcony! He silently opened the door and snuck out and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"So, you actually got away..." A voice mused, Roy looked towards the direction of the voice it was Celestia. She wasn't facing him, rather she was leaning on the railing and staring off to nowhere.  
"Hai...it was hard but I managed." Celestia just smiled and shook her head. Roy slowly joined her side at the railing. By this time, Celestia was at a filed attempt of stiffling a chuckle. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing just musing at the thought of you in th real world...see? nothing really..." She smiled and faced him for the first time since this conversation started. "Why aren't you dancing?"  
  
"Didn't feel like it, you?"  
"Me?" She waved her hand infront of her face "I'm not really that good, since I've never danced with a boy before..." Celestia looked back at the moon "Though I've always dreamed that someday, one day, my prince will ask me to dance. We would sway to the music together, so colse, it would feel like nothing in the world could bring us apart. Even if we were light years away, it would feel like we're right beside one another..."  
  
She sighed and propped her head up with her hand "Not like /that/ will ever happen, but hey a girl can dream can't she?" She suddenly snapped back to reality when she noticed she had just spilled her silly childhood dreams to Roy, she felt so embarass. When he showed up, she had purposely avoided eye contact, so that she wouldn't blush, she nearly did, but when she turned away she forgot he was even there! Her heart seemed to stop just from the thought that Roy would think her dream childish...  
  
"Celestia..." She turned around to face Roy "I'm no prince, but could I ask you for this dance?"  
  
Celestia felt her heart race, just looking at him and hearing his voice did that to her, her heart would race, her blood seem to be warmer and her face becomes red. She smiled and accepted his hand "Thank you."  
  
As Roy and Celestia danced, the rest of the world didn't seem to exist anymore, they drew each other close, holding each other like tomorrow will be the end. Everything was right, it wasn't the dance, it wasn't the music, for a moment there they were satisfied in each other's embrace, it didn't matter they were just in a ballroom, they were happy. They didn't care they weren't alone, they didn't need to be. It wouldn't even matter if the world was to suddenly colapse, for they would still have this magical memory to hold onto.  
  
Later at the SSBM mansion garden after everyone else was asleep...  
  
Celestia walked dow the empty halls, hoping to find some milk to heat. She was replaying the nights events at the ending ceromony, the way Roy was so close to her, the way nothing else seemed to matter. She passed the garden and saw a sitting silhouette outisde. She went to the garden, and there was Roy, her dream prince, it didn't matter he wasn't a prince, he was her prince.  
  
Roy too, was thinking about the dance, the sheer magic of it. The way the they both swayed to the music, slowly and joyfully. Roy closed his eyes and replayed her face, her dazzling smile and graceful movements...  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?"  
"yeah..."  
  
Celestia sat beside him "Thank you Roy." Their eyes locked "Thank you for the most magical and dazzling thing that has ever or could ever happend to me." She smiled.  
  
For the next few moments, they just drowned in each other's blue eyes until a firefly passed bettween them. They both looked up, the garden was lit dimly by many fireflies. Celestia leaned against Roy as he placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They watched as fireflies danced around the garden until there were almost none left and Roy whispered a single, small phrase to Celestia   
  
"Ai shiteru."  
  
She slowly stood up and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Ai shiteru."   
  
They walked back to the mansion, hand in hand, they share a feeling of caring, beyond friendship. Two people, like two elements different yet the same. Love works many ways and this time it has worked its way through Fire and Water.  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hope you all liked that! that was the end of Fire and Water! I hope you all liked it! Oh and I have an apology to make Captain Peonix,   
  
I never and I repeat NEVER meant any offense to you or any fans of Captain Falcon fans, I'm honestly sorry.  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Bonus

Fire and Water ~ Bonus  
  
  
Hallo! Haven't heard from me in a while, eh? For the curious, I'm probably doing a one shot sequel that'll be fairly fluffy, but I'm teetering bettween ideas and plus, I have some fics to work on.  
  
You must be wondering, what is this, well, let me answer you, this 'Bonus Chapter' thing, is a concept I've been teetering on. See, sometimes when you buy, for example, a 'Comic Fans' you get small little things that are extra little prizes that are related to the comic.  
  
This is like that. Here, I'll put thanks, poems, bloopers and just extra things for people who love a certain story. I'll be doing these for each of the fics I've finished, tell me what you think about this idea, and if you like this idea as much as I do, your welcome to use it, I honestly couldn't care any less.  
  
  
  
  
Original Character Profile(s):  
  
Celestia:  
  
I didn't really describe her features in the real world, but after she was transported to the land where video games are real, she has sky blue hair.  
  
Interests: Chinese and Japanese Religeon, History and Culture.  
  
When she was younger, her parents died, she was then adopted by a couple, but after her adoptive mother died, her father neglected her. Most of everyone, principal included, ignored her most of the time, either that, or she was refered to as 'The Ultimate Computer Geek' the teahcers were the only ones who didn't call her that.  
  
Her favourite subject was computers, since her computer teacher was the nicest to her out of anyone she's ever met, her computer teacher left about a year ago, before she left though, she gave Celestia her MD player.  
  
She eventually found a cat in an alleyway and named it Ditto. Her reason for that was because she thought that the cat was like her, neglected, unloved and uncared for. She became extremely attached to Ditto like a sister.  
  
Later on, she found a GameCube with a controller and the game Super Smash Brothers Melee in it. After playing for sometime, she got really good and decided to create her own character. The rest, well, if you've read the story you should know...  
  
  
  
Ditto:  
  
A Calico Cat, 'nuff said...  
  
Interests: Not much, Tuna, tuna, tuna...  
  
Before Ditto became a cat, she was Niroku's partner, her name back then was Oniko. She and Niroku were the strongest among the angels. After an incident on one of their missions when Oniko fell in love with a human man, she was suppose to be sentenced to complete banishment, butbecause she had done alot of good deeds, she was given a second chance. Her memory was wiped and she was given the mission to bring the chosen one towards victory against the shadow. Since the chosen one wasn't born yet, she was entrapped in a cat statue.  
  
  
  
Niroku:  
  
She was Ditto/Oniko's partner one thousand years ago. She has the power to bend her age at will, meaning she can look twenty one minute, then six another. She had posed as Celestia's computer teacher, until a year ago in order to make sure her talent can be worked on.  
  
  
  
Bloopers:  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Sweet Kami!" she jumped, then she heard Ditto yelp as she landed on something soft and warm. One thought graced her mind 'oops...'  
  
"That's my tail!" Ditto screeched loudly tugging her tail from underneath her foot. "You're not suppose to jump up, you were suppose to jump /a little/, not half a meter up into the air and definately on my tail!"  
  
And so an argument started and continued.  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The cannon slowly, and subtlely started to turn green then blue and at that point, Falco knew of Celestia's plan, and continued to jump for dear life, while Celestia picked up a weapon, a ray gun, prepared to shoot Falco back down if he got up...the cannon fired, and out came...pink rabbits?!  
  
All audience and copetitors alike stared and blinked and stared and blinked...  
  
"Okay, who was messing with the cannon?!"  
  
  
"Can I have that last slice of pizza?" He said while grinning Celestia looked at him then at the last pizza, then back at him smiled  
"Well...since you ask sooo nice I normaly would have...but since it's the last piece, no." Celestia picked up the pizza, but then saw Roy's 'how-could-you-be-so-mean', teary eyed sad puppy face and Celestia just smirked and stuffed the peice into her mouth.  
  
"CELESTIA!!"  
"What!?"  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Then an explosion was seen, silver light filled the arena. After all the light disapeared, only smoke was left, as the smoke began to clear, you hear the sound of somone catching something in one hand, or tried to anyways...  
  
"Itai!" Celestia rubbed the spot her pellet had hit, in the background you can hear laughter, "This isn't funny!" That only got her more laughter.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
For the next few moments, they just drowned in each other's blue eyes until a butterfly passed bettween them. Woah, back-up there! BUTTERFLY?!  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
Some fireflies are holding signs that said things like.  
  
WE'RE NOT SIGNS OF MUSHY STUFF!!  
  
FIREFLIES HAVE RIGHTS!!  
  
WHY DON'T WE GET PAID FOR BEING THE SIGHN OF LOVE?!  
  
I WANT MY HONEY CAKES!!  
  
All the other fireflies stop and stare at the lone firefly with that sign and sweatdropped, as did everyone, because the fireflies were holding signs ten times their size...  
  
  
  
Special thanks to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Setowriter123456 ~ Thank you for your compliment  
  
Master Link ~ Also, thank you, and especially for adding me to your favourite list!!  
  
Cobra21 ~ I'm sooo glad you liked it and that you were touched by it. I'll let you know, I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but after I got your e-mail, I've been teetering on some ideas, it'll be a one-shot though.   
  
ROY IS A PRINCE YOU GREAT AUTHOR. THANKS FOR WRITING THIS STORY. (ROYISAPRINCE@BELLSOUTH.NET) ~ *blink blink* Umm...thank you...there's really not much I can say, 'cept...I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT!!!!   
  
someone who forgot their login name (Krispuppy@aol.com) ~ I'm not sure if you read the last chapter yet, but I'm glad you feel that if I finish everyone would be happy and I hope you remember your log-in name...soon.  
  
The-Ultima ~ Thank you for your compliment!  
  
() ~ As with The-Ultima, thanks for the compliment, and I'm sorry there wasn't too much, heck, there was hardly any, action, but I'm no good with action.  
  
Royette ~ I'm glad you do, I hope you'll review again.  
  
Kawaii Karen ~ Thank you for your continued review support! I like Kirby also!! I'm sure alot of people do, but who can blame 'em? Kirby's like a marshmellow/fro pillow hybrid!!!! KAWAII!! I'm also thankful that you were my first reviewer, first reviewers are important, you and HI gave me the reason to keep writing the second chapter.  
  
HI ~ You were my second reviewer, for that, I am thankful beyond comparison, same reason as my thanks for Kawaii Karen.  
  
Without any of you, this story stood a chance of being tooken down, I am thankful for all your support. I assure you, without your support, this would never have been possible.  
  
  
  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!!!!!!  
  
Oh, by the way my sister claims to have lost faith in humanity, could you help her? She has a story where you submit a character, could you send one? Just wondering, if you don't want to, you don't have to...  
  
The stories at : http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1071960  
  
JA NE MINNA!!  
  
~Silver Dragon Girl~ 


End file.
